265 - Into the Dalek
Into the Dalek ist die 265. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 2. Folge der 34.Staffel, bzw. 8. Staffel seit der Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Eine Flotte der Dalek hat ein einsames Rebellenschiff eingekreist, und nur der Doctor kann jetzt noch helfen. Im Angesicht seines größten Feindes benötigt er Clara an seiner Seite. Konfrontiert mit einer Entscheidung, die die Daleks für immer verändern könnte, sieht sich der Doctor gezwungen, sein Gewissen zu erforschen. Dabei steht für ihn auch die Antwort auf die Frage im Raum, ob er gut oder doch böse ist ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Clara ist weiterhin in der Coal Hill School als Lehrerin tätig. *Erster Auftritt von Claras Lehrer-Kollegen Danny Pink. *Die Regeneration des Doctors und damit das Ende seines freiwilligen Exils auf Trenzalor liegen erst drei Wochen zurück. Wie sich anhand seiner Reaktionen gegenüber Rusty zeigt, hat seine Wut auf die Daleks während des 900 Jahre dauernden Exils nochmal enorm zugenommen. (The Time of the Doctor) *Die Handlung in der Zukunft spielt vermutlich in der Zeit, in der auch Resurrection of the Daleks spielt, da Colonel Blue Dalek-Duplikate erwähnt, die dort eine Rolle spielen. *Der Doctor meint im Innern des Dalek, aus Vorratskellern und Leichenhallen könne man am besten fliehen, er wüsste dies aus eigener Erfahrung - im TV-Film Doctor Who gelang es dem Achten Doctor, aus der Leichenhalle eines Krankenhauses zu entkommen. *Der Doctor macht ein Wortspiel, obwohl er Wortspiele hasst (Robot of Sherwood). *Der Doctor erwähnt seine allererste Begegnung mit seinen Erzfeinden auf dem Planeten Skaro (in The Daleks). *Rusty spricht voller Hass auf die Daleks den Titel einer bereits bekannten Episode, als Kampfruf, aus: ,,Tod den Daleks!" (engl. Originaltitel: Death to the Daleks). *Missy begrüßt Gretchen im Himmel - dem gelobten Land. *Journey Blue bittet den Doctor, ihn begleiten zu dürfen. Er lehnt dies ab. Auch Lady Christina de Souza wurde diese Bitte vom Zehnten Doctor verwehrt (in Planet of the Dead). *Das Konzept, dass der Doctor und seine Begleiterin geschrumpft und in einen Körper injiziert werden, wurde bereits in The Invisible Enemy verwendet - allerdings handelte es sich damals um Klone von ihnen und seinen eigenen Körper. Zuvor wurden der Dritte Doctor und Jo Grant in der Episode Carnival of Monsters miniaturisiert und landeten in einem Miniscope. *Bereits in der Folge Dalek meint ein (mutierender) Dalek zum Doctor, dass er einen guten Dalek abgeben würde. *Zum dritten Mal wird sich ein Dalek über die Natur seiner eigenen Spezies bewusst und beschließt dadurch diese zu ändern oder zu vernichten. Das erste Mal war es Dalek Sec, der erkannte, dass seine Spezies in ihrer Entwicklung in einer Sackgasse stecken. Beim zweiten Mal erkannte Dalek Caan in seinem Wahnsinn, dass seine Spezies aufgehalten werden muss und manipulierte zu Gunsten des Zehnten Doctors und seines Bio-Meta-Krisen-Duplikats die Geschehnisse. (Evolution of the Daleks, Journey's End]) Weitere Anspielungen *Der Doctor erwähnt, es sei eine gute Idee für einen Film, einen Menschen zu verkleinern und in den Körper eines anderen zu schicken. Damit wird auf den Film "Die Reise ins Ich" aus dem Jahr 1987 angespielt. *In der OV-Fassung ruft Rusty mehrmals "Resistance is futile", der Spruch der Borg aus Star Trek. Hinter den Kulissen *Die letzte Episode, die von zwei Autoren geschrieben wurde, war The Waters of Mars. Beide Episoden wurden von Phil Ford und dem jeweiligen Headwriter (damals Russell T Davies, hier Steven Moffat) geschrieben. *Die Grundidee (der Doctor wird geschrumpft und ist in einem Dalek) war Jahre zuvor die Idee für ein Videospiel, jedoch zog Moffat sie zurück, um sie als Episode verwirklichen zu können. *Man verwendete einige Dalek-Requisiten aus Asylum of the Daleks wieder, sichtbar an ihrer leicht anderen Farbe. *Obwohl er selbst laut Drehplan erst am Nachmittag vor Ort sein musste, kam Peter Capaldi bereits am Morgen ins Studio, um sich die Dreharbeiten für den Dalekangriff anzuschauen. Eine Entscheidung, die er nach eigener Aussage nicht bereute. *Während des Drehs brachen Jenna Coleman und Zawe Ashton versehentlich die Requisite des Haltegriffs vom Seilzug entzwei, da diese nicht für ihr gemeinsames Gewicht ausgelegt gewesen war und man die Seile ihrer Sicherheitsgürtel nicht stark genug gespannt hatte. *Der Dreh der Szene, bei denen der Doctor und Rusty das erste Mal miteinander sprechen, war für Capaldi schwieriger, als er zuvor gedacht hatte. Zwar räumte er ein, dass bestimmt viele sich das bereits in Gedanken ausgemalt haben, er jedoch als Schauspieler viel mehr auf die Körpersprache und Mimik seines Gegenübers achten muss, was bei einem Dalek verständlicherweise unmöglich ist. en:Into the Dalek (TV story) es:Into the Dalek pt:Into the Dalek fr:Into the Dalek (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2014 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)